


Eu conheço um príncipe quando eu vejo

by carolss



Series: Os Prisioneiros da Rainha [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Você parece com um Baratheon”“E você parece com um Targaryen”“A rainha tem uma opinião diferente”





	Eu conheço um príncipe quando eu vejo

Nos seus primeiros dias na cela Gendry não tinha muita noção do que estava acontecendo, os soldados da rainha dragão tinham batido ele ao ponto de inconsciência, e os dias que seguiram foram uns de febre com apenas poucos momentos lúcidos. Mas havia alguém com ele, disso ele quase certeza, dando ele água de tempos em tempos e perguntando a eles coisas que sua mente estava zonza demais para entender. A única coisa que fazia ele duvidar da existência do rapaz eram os olhos violeta iguais aos da rainha.

Quando ele acordou lúcido e bem melhor do que ele pensou que ele jamais se sentiria de novo ele viu que o estranho tinha os mesmos olhos da rainha e embora as pontas de seus cabelos fossem azuis, as raízes cresciam prateadas.

“Oi” o rapaz disse.

“Oi”

“Você parece com um Baratheon”

“E você parece com um Targaryen”

“A rainha tem uma opinião diferente”

“E dragões para queimar qualquer um que discorde dela” Gendry disse isso sem medo de repercussão. Ele já fora pego e ele iria pagar, não pelas coisas ruins que ele tinha feito na irmandade no entanto, só pelo sangue do homem que ele nunca pensaria como sendo seu pai que corria em suas veias.

O rapaz  riu.

“Exatamente…qual o seu nome ?”

“Gendry. E o seu ?”

“Aegon. Então Gendry você realmente é um Baratheon ?”

“Não em nome. E você é realmente um Targaryen ?”

“Eu não sei mais”

“Porque ela me jogou aqui com você ?”

“Talvez as celas estejam ficando cheias por ela ver potenciais traidores e usurpadores em todo canto. Talvez ela achou que o jogar o filho de Robert Baratheon com o de Rhaegar Targaryen lhe pouparia o título de matadora de parentes”

“Eu não vou te matar”

“Isso é alguma coisa. Eu guardei um pouco de pão que o guarda trouxe mais cedo pra você” era grande o pedaço, provavelmente mais do que uma pessoa conseguiria nas ruas qualquer dia.

“Um pão digno de um príncipe” ele se encontrou dizendo sem pensar.

“Ou dois” Aegon disse e quando Gendry finalmente pegou o pão ele continuou “Eu estive sozinho por alguns meses agora, é bom ter um pouco de companhia mesmo que signifique menos pão diariamente”

“Você fala como alguém que nunca teve fome” Gendry disse se sentando ao lado dele.

“Eu tive na verdade. Mas solidão é quase tão ruim. Então amigos ?”

Gendry tinha quase certeza que Aegon estava certo sobre o porque a rainha havia decidido jogá-lo naquela cela, ele também sabia que ele não faria o que ela queria. Ele também sabia que se a alma de Robert existia em algum lugar vendo ele estaria furioso com aquela cordialidade entre ele e o filho de seu inimigo.

“Amigos” Gendry disse.

E apenas quando Aegon sorriu ele concluiu que ele estivera falando a verdade durante toda aquela conversa, ele não o mataria não importava o que a rainha lhe oferecesse e também que sua amizade era algo que ele queria, e aparentemente algo que ele poderia ter.


End file.
